Wild Arms: Blazing Soul
by Basiliskman1
Summary: When a terrorist group known as Black Sheep threaten the peace in the land of Filgaia, a new group of heroes is called to defend it, and stop the terrorists from actively achieving their goal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko and Takashi Fukushima. I do not own the series or characters in any way, shape or form, please support the official release.

Rise of Black Sheep.

We are shown to be out somewhere in what seems to be a barren desert. Sand is shown flying as high winds flourish the land. Truth be told, most of the world is like this, with only a few forests with residual flora. There was a time when this land was full of more abundant ecosystems, but sadly, it was all ravaged by a grand war. It has been like this ever since, and continues to decay. The name of this land, is Filgaia.

We are then shown a large semi spherical building in the distance, nothing much to say about the overall look, it's gray, save for a few search lights that have been turned on. At one of these search lights, we see a kid, probably in his teens wearing some sort of military outfit, he has short brown hair and green eyes. Suddenly, someone enters the room.

"Sir." The boy began, saluting his guest. Turns out said guest is someone of a higher rank, he returns the salute.

"How are things looking out there?" Asked the higher rank.

"This sand storm is getting worse by the second, it's really hard to distinguise anything with all the dust flying around." Said the boy.

"I've been getting that from all the other guardsmen, try to keep your eye out." Said the higher rank.

"Yes sir." Said the boy.

The higher rank leaves, and the boy goes back to the search light. He begins to move them around, searching for anyone or anything that might want to trespass into the area. You see, humans were not the only inhabitants in this world, there are also many other natives who live here. One such native were the Elws, who are the actual natives of this world. This particular race looked very closely to humans, except for their long ears. They have a strong connection to nature, and as such lived incredibly long life spans. Due to the shortage of nature however, the Elw population is at an all time low.

Another inhabitant of Filgaia are vampiric like creatures referred to as Crimson Nobles. Some of them are harmless for the most part, there are others though that are not so harmless. Not to mention the numerous monsters that also plague the land, these creatures come in many shapes and sizes, all of which are deadly. The smallest of monsters would have no trouble tearing even the strongest of men apart. Luckily, there are people who are able to dispose of monsters with ease. Too bad this kid was not one of them.

Meanwhile, in the distance, we see some type of vehicle resembling a tank in appearance rapidly approach the base. In the tank, we see a group of six people, 5 of them currently being covered in silouettes. The man driving the tank is shown to have light brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He is also shown to be quite muscular.

"We are now approaching Sector Delta. We are awaiting the next course of action, boss." Said the man in a gruff accent.

"Very good, Noriath, blow the gate sky high!" Said one of the people in silouette with a British accent. This man seems to be the leader of the band of six.

"As you command, so shall it be." Said the man, now called Noriath. He presses some buttons, and outside the tank is shown firing a shot which blows the gate open.

BOOM!

"What the!?" Yelled the boy, aiming his searchlight at the tank, soon other searchlights are aimed at the tank as it rapidly enters. An alarm is soon triggered, and begins to blare loudly and repeatedly.

Soldiers soon come out of the entrance to the base, all of them carrying either swords or knives.

"Who do these fools think they are thinking they can handle a tank with nothing but swords and knives." Said the British man in a mocking voice. "Open fire again!"

The tank fires another shot, blowing the soldiers out of the way. The tank fires another shot, blowing up the entrance to the base. The tank rolls inside.

More soldiers soon greet them, the tank stops.

"This should be far enough." Said the British man. "We don't need this clunker to deal with these idiots."

The other four silouetted figures nod their heads, and get their weapons ready.

The soldiers on the outside begin to sorround the tank.

"It stopped." Said one of the soldiers.

"Yes, but why?" Asked another soldier.

The hatch opens, and out floats a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her eyes begin to glow red as she throws her arms up into the air. Several soldiers fly into the air and crash into the cieling. Another man comes out with spiky red hair and red eyes with what seems to be a pistol. He smiles a very sadistic smile.

"Watch out, he has an ARM!" Yelled one of the soldiers, right before a bullet is shot right into his chest.

Another woman comes out. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is shown wearing a white dress, and carrying a sword. One of the soldiers tries attacking her, she swiftly dodges and slashes him across the back, ending with a stab.

"Amateur." Said the woman.

Out comes a man wearing a peculiar green armor, under his eyes is purple make up resembling scars. Like his red headed compatriot, he also has a sadistic look on his face. From his gauntlets emit two purplish laser blades. He begins to rush towards more hapless soldiers and cut them down.

The man driving the tank now comes out, he has no weapon. One soldier rushes towards him. He simply grabs the soldier by the face and lifts him over his head. The man performs a back breaker, the soldier screaming in pain. The red headed man walks up to the screaming soldier and puts a bullet in his head.

"This is almost to easy." Said the red head. "This base is as good as ours."

"Yes yes, quite so." Said the British man, now shown to have long blond hair and green eyes. He is shown wearing a light brown trench coat, and long black denim pants. "But don't celebrate just yet. There is still much of this base we have left to cover."

Meanwhile, in the highest ranking officer's office. He is shown trying to get in contact with someone.

"Hello, this is Major Hummingbird, 117th Unit, Sector Delta! We're under attack, we need reinforcements right away!" He said yelling into the communicator

The communicator however is shown to have short circuited.

"Damn it!" Yelled Major Hummingbird. Footsteps are heard outside of his office. Slamming then proceeds, and soon the door to his office comes crashing down.

"Nice work Zoriath." Said the British man.

"It's what I do." Said Zoriath.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Yelled Major Hummingbird.

"Ah yes, how rude of us just to barge in and make a ruckus without properly introducing ourselves." Said the British man in a sarcastic tone. "My name is Samuel Marsher, these are my associates. Together, we form the activist group known as Black Sheep."

"You call this activism, attacking a military base and killing soldiers called to defend the people." Said Major Hummingbird angrily. "No, that isn't activism, what you're doing is terrorism!"

"Terrorism is a harsh word, sir. And besides, not all forms of activism are nonviolent." Said Samuel.

Major Hummingbird is about to press some red button underneath his desk.

"Oh don't you even bother, those pathetic worms you call soldiers stand no chance against us. Lilith, would you please do the honors."

The psychic woman's eyes once again glow red, and Major Hummingbird is shown floating in mid air. He is then dragged near the group, now calling themselves the Black Sheep.

"You psychopaths, what do you want!?" Yelled the major.

"All we want is this base to ourselves. And if I were you, I would make the smart choice and agree to the sentiment." Said Samuel, menacingly.

The kid is shown eavesdropping around the corner, he too has a pistol like weapon on hand.

"Why? Why do you need this base?" Asked Major Hummingbird.

"Now that sir, is classified information which me and my group are only allowed to know." Said Samuel.

"No doubt you want to use this place in order to conceal your terrorist activities." Said the major.

"Hm hm hm. Smart Man." Said Samuel, who proceeds to gut check the major.

"GAH!" Said the major falling to the ground.

"HYAH!" Yelled the kid now charging.

"Huh? Looks like we missed one." Said the brown haired lady.

"Not for long." Said the red head, who once again fires his gun. The bullet is clean right between the eyes, the kid falls forward, dead.

"Private!" Yelled the major, who is then kicked in the ribs by Samuel.

"Poor poor fool." Said Samuel. "His fate was the same as all the other men in this base. As is yours."

The red head then puts a bullet through the major's head.

"Nicely done, Jethro." Said Samuel.

"It was my pleasure boss." Said Jethro, smiling that sadistic smile.

"Now that we've officially made Sector Delta ours, nobody can disturb us or interfere with our plans." Said the man wearing green armor.

"Quite a shame, that was for the most part, to easy." Said Lilith.

"I know the feeling dear Lilith. I really do." Said Samuel. "But I assure you that it will disappear over time." Samuel sits down, rolls his arms back,  
and places his feet on top of the major's desk.

"Now what? We have the base, what is the next series of actions?" Asked Zoriath.

"Phase 1 is completed. Now we shall move on to Phase 2." Said Samuel.

"Right." The other 5 members of Black Sheep say in unison. Samuel smiles the most devious of smiles, and we are shown the outside of the base once more.  
The searchlights are no longer moving, and smoke is shown bellowing out of the entrance to the base. As for the sand storm, it raged ten times more furiously.

Author's Notes: And so begins my first Wild Arms story, probably going to be my only Wild Arms story. I hope for the most part that I kept true to the nature of the series, if not, I am sorry and promise to get better. The Black Sheep as you can see are a pair people you especially you don't want to mess with. Anyway, leave a comment, review, and no flames. See you next chapter. 


	2. Premonitions

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko and Takashi Fukushima. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form, please support the official release.

Premonitions

We are shown what seems to be a battlefield of some sort, on the ground is a youth with red hair struggling to get up.

"Come on...Get up!" Yelled the boy in his thoughts. He looks up, and it is revealed that he has blue eyes. His eyes widen to see that one of his comrades,  
who while in silouette, looks like that of a girl. The other silouette is shown looming over her, aiming a gun like mechanism to her head.

"This is the price for those who cross us." Said the man in silouette.

BANG!

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled the boy who then proceeds to fall into some abyss.

"AH!" Screamed the boy, waking up, realizing that it was all just a dream.

"It happened again." The boy thought to himself. He looks out the window, and see's a nice blue morning sky. "At least it's finally clear out."

He proceeds to look at a clock, and a look of horror appears on his face. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Yelled the boy.

From the outside, we see what appears to be his house. It's a standard two story building with two windows on the top and bottom floors. It is made up entirely of wood. Crashing and rummaging is heard on the inside. The youth then leaves his house, now donning a blue shirt and black denim pants. He turns left and begins running off.

Meanwhile, we cut to what seems to be a forest. The sound of stomping and roaring is heard in the distance. Upon closer inspection, we find a group of people attempting to subdue what seems to be a large green quadraped dinosaur. On it's tail, is a set of two large spikes probably used to impale those trying to attack it.

"ROAR!" Roared the dinosaur like creature, revealing two pairs of razor sharp fangs, smaller sharp teeth in the back. The monster is shown to be bombarded with wires.

"Sheesh, this thing just doesn't want to stay down!" Yelled one of the people shooting wires.

"Where the hell is Noel? We could really use his help here!" Yelled another person.

"ROAR!" Roared the dinosaur creature again, using it's immense strength to snap some wire, but not all of it.

"Ah jeez!" Yelled one of the workers.

The boy comes running in.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Said the first worker.

"Sorry, so, what do we have here?" Asked the boy.

"This is a Behemasaur, and as you can see, we can only hold her for so long!" Said the second worker.

"Alright then." Said the youth, taking out a medium sized sword.

"Don't kill it, the boss man specifically asked that this one be sent back to him alive." Said another worker.

"I'll see what I can do." Said the boy.

The last of the wires break, and the Behemasaur let's out another roar.

"HYAH!" Yelled the boy rushing at the Behemasaur.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur who attempts to bite him when he get's close. The youth jumps up at the last second and slams the sword flat on the beast's head.

"Roar." Roared the Behemasaur before going unconcious.

"Nice one!" Said the second worker.

The youth walks away from it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Fred, David." Said the youth.

"Noel, this is the third time this week you've been late. Is something going on?" Asked the first worker, now shown to have brown hair, brown eyes, a white shirt and blue denim pants.

"Nothing is wrong Fred, it's just that I've been waking up later than usual." Said Noel.

"That's not good Noel, you can't continue showing up late like this." Said the other worker, having long black hair and green eyes.

"Try going to bed earlier, maybe that will help." Said Fred. "Alright boys, wrap her up!"

The other workers in the area begin to wrap the Behemasaur up in wire. Other workers approach and tie the monster up.

"WHISTLE" Whistled David addressing someone riding a forklift like machine. The worker drives up and lifts the Behemasaur, dragging it out of the area.

"That's it for today folks, come back tomorrow." Said Fred.

All the workers walk off. Noel also begins to walk off.

"Noel." Said Fred.

"Yeah?" Asked Noel.

"Make sure you get to bed early tonight, we can't afford for you to be late like this constantly." Said Fred.

"OK Fred." Said Noel. Noel then proceeds to walk off.

Meanwhile, in some nearby tent. A man wearing sunglasses comes out, he is shown wearing a cowboy hat, brown buttoned shirt, and brown pants. The Forklift device from earlier is shown dragging the Behemasaur towards the tent.

"Here's the Behemasaur you wanted sir." Said the man driving the forklift.

"Excellent work." Said the man, obviously the boss of this particular band.

"Sir, any reason why you want this particular monster alive?" Asked the Forklift driver.

"That is none of your concern. Just drop this thing off and get out of here." Said the boss.

The forklift drops the Behemasaur, creating a large crash. The Behemasaur wakes up, and begins to struggle with the wires.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur.

"Heh heh heh." Laughed the boss.

That night, we are shown Noel resting in his bed, he is shown tossing and turning.

He is shown to be dreaming again, this time he is by himself. A constant slamming of footsteps and mechanical whirring is heard. Noel tries attacking the large monstrosity, only to be knocked back.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed a mysterious voice. "Noel, consider it an honor, your blood will be the first to be spilled against this glorious new weapon!"

The monstrosity opens it's mouth, and a blue light begins to charge up.

"This weapon shall surpass even the Guardians! Say goodnight!" Said the mysterious voice.

The monstrosity fires, and Noel is consumed in the blast.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Noel

"Ah!" Screamed Noel, now finding himself waking up in the middle of the night. He looks and checks himself, and see's that he's OK.

"Why? Why do these dreams continue to haunt me? Is this some kind of warning?" Thought Noel. Suddenly, the sounds of screams and terror are heard outside.

"What the?" Asked Noel. He opens a window, and finds that the town is being attacked by a swarm of monsters.

"Is this another dream!?" Thought Noel. He pinches himself. "Definately not."

Noel opens his drawer and get's his sword out. He runs out of the house, instantly being ambushed by a blue cat like creature standing on it's hind legs,  
and possessing large claws.

"GROWL!" Growled the blue cat beast.

Noel kicks it off of him, and slashes it.

"RAH!" Yelled the beast, it falls down and spontaneously combusts. Noel runs out and is then swarmed by red orb creatures.

"Balloons, of course." Said Noel, who dodges one of their attacks. He slashes at the one Balloon, and slices it in half. The others attack Noel and are then met with the same result. Noel then begins to run off to another part of town.

We are shown a woman running away from a red bug like creature resembling a locust with mantis blades. The woman trips and turns around.

"No! NO!" Yelled the woman. The bug monster is about to cut her down only to have it's head sliced off by a boomerang.

"Holy crap, that was a close one!" Said David.

"Tell me about it, that was a Artherox, those things can slice through anything like a hot knife through butter." Said Fred.

"Are you OK?" David asked the woman.

"I'm fine." Said the woman.

"Go, hide somewhere. Don't come back out until the situation is handled." Said Fred.

The woman nods and runs off.

"Fred, David!" Yelled Noel.

"Noel!" Yelled Fred.

"What's going on, where did these monsters come from?" Asked Noel.

"I have no idea, but we can discuss ideas later. First we need to clear out the city. All the other workers are doing their part as well." Said Fred.

Another blue cat monster lunges at them, only to recieve an arrow to it's throat.

"Nice shot David." Said Noel.

The three of them are soon sorrounded by three Artherox's and more Balloons.

"HYAH!" Yelled Noel, slicing one Artherox in half. Another one attempts to slash at him, only for Noel to cut it's head off. All the Balloons are dispatched by Fred's boomerang. The last Artherox is shot down by David. All the monsters spontaneously combust upon death.

"Nice work guys." Said Fred.

STOMP!

"What was that?" Asked David.

"I don't know, but whatever it is sounds big." Said Noel.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

From around the corner is the Behemasaur, it looks in their direction and growls.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur, now making their way towards them.

"The Behemesaur!" Said Fred.

"It escaped! That's just perfect." Said David.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemesaur.

"Looks like it has a vendetta against us." Said David.

Noel places the sword in front of him. "I'll take this one." Said Noel.

"By yourself? What are you nuts?" Asked Fred.

"I can handle this overgrown lizard, you guys go and search for other survivors." Said Noel.

"Be careful, this thing isn't your typical small fry." Said David. David runs off. Fred looks back.

"Be careful, Noel." Said Fred. Fred then proceeds to run off.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur once more.

Noel takes a defensive stance, and the large dinosaur begins to lunge at him, roaring on her way towards him.

To be continued.

Author's Notes: And so ends the second chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or review, and please no flames. Thank you, and see you next chapter. 


	3. Roar of the Behemasaur!

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko and Takashi Fukushima.I do not own the characters in any way, shape, or form.  
Please support the official release.

Roar of The Behemasaur!

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur as she runs towards Noel. The Behemasaur opens it's mouth wide and attempts to chomp him, only for Noel to jump out of the way at the last second.

"That's the thing about overgrown lizards, they're both slow and stupid." Said Noel. Noel then proceeds to charge towards the Behemasaur, his sword ready.  
The Behemasaur takes notice and whacks him with his tail. Thankfully Noel wasn't impaled on the spikes, but the force of the hit sends him flying into a nearby building.

"GAH!" Yelled Noel as he crashes through a window. He get's up holding his head, looks up and notices the Behemasaur taking charge. "OH SHIT!"

CRASH!

The Behemasaur bumps into Noel and breaks the wall at the other side of the building. The house collapses as they exit. The Behemasaur then lifts it's head up, throwing Noel up into the air.

"AH!" Yelled Noel. He looks down, and the Behemasaur's mouth is wide open. The large reptile's mouth closes as Noel lands in the mouth. However, before she can chew on her newfound meal. We hear the sounds of hitting, thrashing and slashing on the inside of the Behemasaur's mouth. The Behemasaur opens her mouth and spits Noel out, letting out another loud roar.

"Sheesh, David wasn't kidding, I was almost that thing's dinner." Thought Noel. "Still though, this thing is nothing I can't handle."

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur, letting out a small splash of blood upon open it's mouth.

"I can't delay this fight any longer, it's getting more and more out of hand as time goes by." Thought Noel, swinging his sword in determination. "Come on Lizard Lips! Is that the best you got!"

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur once again beginning to charge towards him.

"Don't take to kindly to insults, it wouldn't be the first time." Thought Noel, once again jumping out of the way of the Behemasaur's jaws. He then jabs his sword into the Behemasaur's side.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur in pain. It erratically begins to try shaking Noel and his sword off of her.

Noel removes the sword from the Behemasaur's side, some blood beginning to ooze out. The Behemasaur tries retaliating by lashing her tail at Noel. Noel ducks out of the way of the attack, and then stabs one of her legs.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur again in both pair and rage. The Behemasaur kicks Noel and scratches him while doing so.

"GAH!" Yelled Noel, once again crashing into another building. Across his shirt are 3 large scratch marks.

"Damn, I was hoping that wound would immobilize that leg." Thought Noel.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur, once again beginning to charge towards him.

"And by the looks of it, that did not slow her down either." Thought Noel. He quickly get's out of the way, and the Behemasaur crashes into the building,  
causing it to collapse on top of her.

"PANT!" "PANT!" "PANT!" "PANT!" Panted Noel quickly, he walks towards the collapsed building. Suddenly the Behemasaur jumps out of the collapsed building and catches Noel in her jaws.

"GAAAH!" Yelled Noel in pain. The Behemasaur growls and snorts visible breath from her nostrils. She opens her jaws again preparing to give the finishing blow, until she get's a boomerang in one of her eyes.

"ROAR!" The Behemasaur roared once again in pain and rage, the force of the roar causes Noel to fall out. He struggles to get back up.

"What?" Asked Noel.

"Noel!" Yelled Fred.

"Fred!" Yelled Noel back to him. Noel makes a quick run for it as he almost gets crushed by one of the Behemasaur's legs.

"Told you it wasn't your typical small fry." Said David.

"Tell me about it. This thing has been thrashing me around all over the place." Said Noel. "Did you take care of the townspeople?"

"Yup, they're currently in the shelter now as we speak. All of the monsters have been cleared out except this one." Said Fred.

"So this is the last one? Man, I must be getting slow." Said Noel.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, these things are tough as nails." Said David.

"ROAR!" Roared the Behemasaur, now severely frustrated at losing her eye to a boomerang. She once again begins to take charge towards the three.

"Open wide girly, this is for you!" Said David aiming his cross bow. He shoots an arrow down the Behemasaur's throat. She instantly begins to gag and shake her head erratically.

"Put the poor thing out of her misery, and let's call it a night." Said Fred.

"Right." Said Noel, now walking towards it. As he approaches the Behemasaur, it tries to roar at him, but nothing but gagging comes out. Noel lifts his sword up and stabs her where the brain is located, effectively killing her. The Behemasaur's body thumps over, and blood drools out of it's mouth.

"Sheesh, of all the monsters that attacked, I think this one caused the most damage." Said David.

"You can say that again. How are you holding up there Noel?" Asked Fred.

"As you can see, I'm a bit bruised and scratched up, other than that, I'm fine." Said Noel. He then get's on his hands and knees.

"Woah, easy there, easy. Come on little man, let's get you to a medic and patched up." Said David. Both David and Fred proceed to grab his arms and place him over there shoulders. They walk off into the distance.

The moment they turned the corner, we see the boss come out of the alleyway inspecting the now dead Behemasaur.

"Sheesh, the boss wasn't kidding when he said these poachers were tough as nails. This was a full grown Behemasaur, and a female one at that." Thought the boss. The boss removes his clothing, revealing a familiar set of green armor. "Still, me and my cohorts aren't as stupid when it comes to fighting."

The green armored man walks away, snickering to himself.

Author's Notes: And there you have it. Chapter 3 is done and over with, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or review. No flames. See you next chapter. 


	4. The Bounty Hunter

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko and Takashi Fukushima. I do not own the series or characters in any way, shape or form, please support the official release.

The Bounty Hunter

In this particular scene, we are shown what seems to be a dense jungle, it is shown shining down upon the forest, we see a bulky red bug climbing up one of the trees. We then hear what seems to be rustling in the grass, and the bug flies off. The grass is then cut down by a woman carrying a machete, She is wearing some sort of explorers hat and a white buttoned shirt, with brown shorts. Coming from behind her is a man with black hair, brown eyes and wearing a green trench coat. On his back is what can be best described as a broadsword. The woman speaks.

"Shouldn't you be the one cutting down all this grass? Why do I have to do it?" Said the woman.

"For the hundredth time babe, it makes more sense for you to cut down grass with your machete than it would be with my sword." Said the man.

"You could at least help." Said the woman.

"I will, once the action actually starts up." Said the man. "Which reminds me, what's our goal here?"

"A man by the name of Joseph is leading his team of archaeologists to escavate this ancient Elw temple, he and his team however have been encountering trouble with monsters on the inside." Said the woman.

"Gee, I wonder why." Said the man.

"I believe you know the rest, Derek?" Asked the woman.

"April, I've been doing this for years, of course I do." Said the man, who is now named Derek.

"Well good, because we're here." Said April.

"Damn, that was fast, people usually get lost in the jungle for a couple of weeks. We've only been lost for a couple of hours." Said Derek.

"Look at this place, it's huge." Said April.

They look upwards towards the temple, it is covered to the brim with moss, and the top seems to reach that of the sun. They soon find an entrance to the temple blown open on the left side.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Said April.

"Well, I don't see any other entrances here, so it makes sense why they would make one with explosives." Said Derek.

"No wonder why the monsters in this area are probably riled up, these idiots probably woke them up from heaven knows how many years of sleep." Said April.

"Well nothing is going to get done with us just standing idly by, shall we enter?" Asked Derek.

"Might as well, we came all this way." Said April.

"Get behind me, we don't know what we're up against just yet." Said Derek.

The two of them head inside the temple, and find that on the inside it is vastly dark.

"I think we're going to need those flares babe." Said Derek.

"Right." Said April as she lights one up. The two are then sorrounded by a small field of light.

"Come on, let's get moving." Said Derek.

The two of them go deeper in the darkness, April is shown looking around, some parts of the wall written in what seems to be some sort of hieroglyphics.

"Man, if only I could read what these words say." Said April.

"You said you wanted to be an archaeologist at one point didn't you? Why did you give that up?" Asked Derek.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just grew out of it I guess." Said April. "Besides, there isn't as much excitement here as there would be in archaeology."

"You could learn some things." Said Derek.

"True, but what can the past teach me?" Asked April.

"You'd be surprised." Said Derek. Derek suddenly stops. "Wait, don't move."

"What is it Derek?" Asked April.

"SHH!" Derek whistled. The room is now completely silent save for a light rustling sound on what seems to be the cieling. April points the flare upward, and the two spot a red lizard like creature with black spots about the size of an average adult male. The lizard looks down upon them and growls, revealing several row of sharp teeth. "EEEEEEEYAAAAH!" The lizard creature roars as it falls downwards towards the two.

BANG!

"EEEEEEYAAAAH!" Bellowed the lizard creature as it proceeds to fall backwards on the ground. Derek is shown pointing a gun towards the lizard. The lizard is shown struggling to hold onto it's life a little bit longer before it stops moving. The lizard then proceeds to spontaneously combust.

"That was a Salamander!" Yelled April.

"Yup, and by the looks of it he brought some friends." Said Derek as two more of them leap out of the darkness.

April get's out her machete, only to have it blown out of her hand by a fireball.

"Ah!" Yelled April, shaking her hand in pain.

"HYAH!" Yelled Derek slashing the other Salamander. That Salamander also bursts into flames upon death.

The second Salamander looms ever closer to April, hissing and growling as it comes closer. April is shown backing away slowly, trying to find her machete to slash the stupid thing with.

"EEEEEEYAAAAH!" Roars the Salamander as it jumps towards her.

"Oh shit!" Yelled April.

BANG!

"EEEEEEYAAAAAH!" Roared the lizard in pain as it flies past April. April quickly grabs her machete and chops the Salamander while it's down.

"Take! This! You! Stupid! Lizard!" Yelled April as she chops away at the Salamander.

"Woah, babe, take it easy." Said Derek, pulling her away from the burning Salamander. "Are you alright."

"My hand is burned a little, other than that, just fine." Said April.

"Glad to hear. Logic now dictates that seeing how we are now encountering monsters, we're officially going in the right direction." Said Derek.

"Shall we continue then?" Asked April.

"Kind of have to, we're being payed for clearing these annoying bastards out." Said Derek. "Let's get a move on."

They keep walking down the dark corridors of the temple, and soon find themselves with a fork in the road.

"Oh jeez, now what?" Asked April.

"Good question." Said Derek. "I'll go right, and you go left."

"You mean we split up?" Asked April.

"Uh huh." Derek answered simply.

"In a dark temple full of monsters, are you kidding me?" Asked April.

"Relax, the monsters here really aren't that tough. Just be sure to have a better grip on that machete of yours this time." Said Derek.

"Oh ha ha." Said April sarcastically. She fires up another flare and heads left.

"Let me know if you find anything." Said Derek.

"Same to you." Said April.

The two of them go off into two seperate directions. Derek is just shown casually walking down yet another dark hallway.

"You'd think they'd place torches all over the place, give us some sort of indication where we're going." Thought Derek.

Derek stops. He then looks around.

"Must be imagining things, could of swore I heard something." Thought Derek once again.

He pulls out his gun and begins to fire upon the wall. Bullet holes now pollute the wall, until suddenly a purplish liquid starts leaking out. A moth like creature with red eye markings on it's wings then reveals itself, and falls to the ground dead.

"Oh you've got to be kidding. If there are things like this in the temple, then that means..." Thought Derek. "Shit. April!"

Derek then does a complete U turn and starts running down the corridor April went off into. "April!" Derek yells out.

Meanwhile at April, she is shown getting swarmed with at least 5 of these moth creatures. She is shown swinging her machete madly just to keep them away.

"Damn it all to Hell, where did these things come from!" Yelled April.

A sixth one comes up from behind and bites her in the back of the leg.

"AH!" Yelled April in pain. She falls backwards and kicks the moth thing off of her leg. Some blood begins to ooze out of the wound.

"Ah! AH! Damn it all!" Yelled April, she is now crawling and slashing away at the moths, trying to get them away from her. One of the moths flies up into the air and dives at her.

"No!" Yelled April, covering her face.

BANG!

The moth drops down dead. More gunshots are heard and one by one the moths drop dead, all of which instantly combust afterwards.

April looks up. "Derek!"

"Are you alright?" Asked Derek, helping her up.

"For the most part, one of those bastards bit me!" She yelled.

"Ouch." Said Derek.

"I'm bleeding." Said April.

"How badly?" Derek asks.

"Not to bad I hope. Check." Said April.

Derek then inspects the wound.

"Shit April, that bug got in there deep. For your sake you better hope those things aren't poisonous." Said Derek.

"That would really suck right now. We don't have any bandages on us do we?" Asked April.

"Naw. Sorry, looks like you'll be on your way to the clinic once we're done here."

"This wouldn't of happened if we hadn't seperated!" Yelled April.

"I know, I know, my mistake. Come on." Said Derek lifting her up.

They begin to walk down the corridor together, and eventually find themselves at a dead end.

"Well, this was a disappointment." Said Derek.

"Come on, let's turn around." Said April.

They turn around and begin to walk down the corridor again. Along the way they meet up with more moths.

"Shit. Just stay back, I'll handle this." Said Derek.

He put's April down and begins to slash away at the moths.

"Sure thing darling." She sarcastically thought to herself. She then notices a crack in the wall. "Huh? What's this?"

"HYAH!" Yelled Derek slicing the last moth in half. "What did you say?"

"Derek, there is a crack in the wall. I think there might be something on the other side." Said April.

"Is that so, well then let's see what's behind door NUMBER 1!" Yelled Derek, who proceeds to front kick the wall down, revealing yet another passageway.

"Secret passage." Said April.

"Indeed. Let's see where it goes." Said Derek.

They walk down the hallway, which for some reason unlike the rest of the temple, is actually lit with torches.

"That's weird, why is this hallway lit when the rest are plain dark?" Asked April.

"Maybe someone has been here." Said Derek.

"That can't be, we're the first ones who found this hallway." Said April.

They soon reach a door, with hieroglyphics written all over it.

"You think maybe this is where all the monsters are coming from?" Asked Amy.

"No, how would they open the door without opposable thumbs. Still though..." Said Derek, getting out his sword.

Derek than proceeds to kick the door open, and they are met with a room with a wierd green glow. On the other side of the room we see a large statue of some one eyed jaguar like creature.

"Woah, no way." Said April.

"What is it?" Asked Derek.

"That statue, I believe it to be that of the guardian spirt Cait Sith." Said April.

"Cait Sith isn't any guardian I ever heard about." Said Derek.

"He's not one of those Guardians. But still, Cait Sith is a legendary creature worth mentioning." Said April.

"What does he do?" Asked Derek.

"He supposedly watches over the souls of the dead, and defends the tombs from any sort of intruder." Said April. "...Wait, did it just move?"

"What?" Asked Derek.

"Derek, call me crazy, but I think I just saw that thing move." Said April.

Low predatory like growling can then be heard. The statue's eye begins to glow green, and the statue itself begins to move.

"Sadly April, you're not crazy." Said Derek, getting his sword out.

"ROAR!" Roared the statue, which proceeds to jump in the air. It lands right in front of them and slowly prowls towards them.

"April, get back." Said Derek.

"Oh get over yourself, like I'm going to let you have all the fun." Said April.

"You're injured, and judging by your luck thus far, you're not going to be much help. No offense, but I need you to stand back." Said Derek in the most serious of tones.

"Sigh. Fine." Said April, slowly stepping backward.

"Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land. You who are powerless are not worthy enough to set foot here!" Said the statue, or Cait Sith at this point.

"Sorry kitty, but I have a job to do, and I ain't leaving until it's done." Said Derek.

"Poor stupid human, do you not know what you're up against?" Asked Cait Sith, it opens it's mouth and let's out what seems to be a ball of energy towards Derek. Derek slices the ball in half and it explodes.

The smoke clears and and Derek is shown wiping some dust off. "You know, for a guardian spirit, you really don't do your job that well, don't you?"

"What!?" Growled Cait Sith.

"It's no wonder why this place is crawling with monsters, it's because all you do is sit on your ass and mope all day." Said Derek. "Some guardian you turned out to be."

"You a mere human make a mockery of me?" Yelled Cait Sith who now begins to spark a green aura of electricity. "HRAAAAH!" Roared Cait Sith who proceeds to send a crap ton of lightning towards Derek. Derek proceeds to jump out of the way of the lightning.

"Strike a nerve? If you want to prove me wrong, then show me." Said Derek, flashing a smile.

"You will regret this you worm! GRRRRR!" Growled Cait Sith.

Derek is shown cracking his knuckles, and stretching his neck. "Let's go, you stupid ceramic, I don't have all day."

April is shown watching from the corner. "Please be careful Derek, Cait Sith isn't someone to be taken lightly." She whispered, with some hint of worry.

To be Continued.

Author's Notes: And so we're introduced to another set of characters. Don't worry folks, I assure you it will all come together sooner or later. In the meantime, please leave a comment or review, please no flames. See you next chapter. 


	5. Cait Sith Showdown!

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko and Takashi Fukushima. I don't own the series or characters in any way, shape or form, please support the official release.

Cait Sith Showdown!

"ROAR!" Roared Cait Sith, instantly afterwards he begins to run and lunge towards Derek. Derek once again simply sidesteps, completely dodging the attack.  
Derek draws his sword and swings it down towards Cait Sith. His sword doesn't even lay a scratch on Cait Sith's stone body.

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Said Derek, barely avoiding being scratched. Cait Sith once again lunges towards him, Derek slides underneath him and grabs the beast's belly.

"You sure you want to do that mortal?" Asked Cait Sith, once again sparking with electricity.

"AH! SHIT!" Yelled Derek recieving a shock, he quickly kicks Cait Sith off of him, and quickly distances himself from the statue.

"HRRRRAAAH!" Yelled the great beast spreading out the electrical beams towards Derek.

"Perfect." Thought Derek sarcastically. He instantly begins evading the electric beams, some of them barely hit him. Cait Sith once again attempts to lunge at him. Derek once again slides underneath him, causing Cait Sith to crash into a wall.

"If swords aren't going to cut it, maybe ARMs will." Thought Derek once again taking out his handgun.

Cait Sith moves out of the rubble from the wrecked wall, letting out a small growl while doing so.

Derek whistles to Cait Sith. Cait Sith instantly turns around and is met with a barrage of bullets.

"GRAH" Yelled Cait Sith, bits and pieces of stone falling off as each bullet makes impact with him.

"Guess you weren't made to withstand bullets, huh?" Asked Derek in a mocking tone. He continues to fire at Cait Sith.

"Laugh it up while you can mortal, this is far from over." Said Cait Sith, his body once again beginning to spark with electricity. "HRRRRAAAAAH!"

More electrical beams are fired towards Derek, Derek once again takes up evasion.

"You'd think a guardian such as yourself would have more in terms of tricks." Said Derek mockingly. "Huh?"

Cait Sith is shown charging up another energy blast in his mouth. He then fires it towards Derek.

"Woah Nelly!" Yelled Derek barely dodging the blast, the wall behind him explodes. Derek is then blindsided by Cait Sith, who proceeds to charge him into another wall.

CRASH!

"Derek!" Yelled April.

Cait Sith backs up and laughs confidently. "Poor stupid mortal should of realized what he was up against."

Cait Sith is once again shown to be getting riddled with bullets. "GRAH!"

"Thanks for the reload time there buddy, now eat lead!" Yelled Derek.

More stone bits fall off of Cait Sith as he is riddled with bullet after bullet after bullet.

"Just a few more seconds of this, and then maybe he'll be vulnerable enough for a sword swipe." Thought Derek.

"GRR! Impertinent mortal, when I get my hands on you, I'll..." Said Cait Sith.

"It was nice chatting with you Caity, but I'm afraid this is the end of the conversation!" Said Derek. He drags his sword out and slams it down upon Cait Sith's chipped head.

SMASH!

All the stones on Cait Sith's head fall off, what Derek sees next surprises him.

"What the Hell!?" Said Derek. Cait Sith's stone face was shown to be hiding a being of green energy.

"HRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Cait Sith, who voluntarily shatters the rest of the stones on his body. Energy is shown to be sparking everywhere.

"Impressed mortal? What you see is my true form! Now die!" Yelled Cait Sith, who proceeds to lunge at Derek. Derek falls back, being pinned to the ground.  
Electricity begins to spark all over Derek.

"GAH!" Yelled Derek from being electrocuted.

Suddenly we see a rock being at Cait Sith.

"What!? Who dares?" Questioned Cait Sith, he turns his head and it is revealed to be April who threw the stone.

"That's quite enough! Get off of him, now!" Yelled April.

"So you wish to share his fate? Very well, I'll be over there momentarily!" Said Cait Sith.

"Like Hell you will, you should always pay attention to your real opponent. Right Derek?" Asked April.

"Hell yeah." Said Derek who proceeds to put a bullet through Cait Sith's head.

BANG!

The force of the bullet sends Cait Sith's head upwards. Derek then proceeds to grab Cait Sith by the belly and throws him up towards the cieling of the room. Derek quickly stands back up and lifts his sword over his head. Cait Sith then falls on the sword, getting impaled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled the former guardian as electricity once again scatters all over the place, causing Cait Sith to eventually fade out of existance.

"As a guardian, I'm not impressed. I will say that light show he put at the end was amazing." Said Derek.

"You're welcome." Said April in a pouty voice.

"Oh, right, couldn't of done all that without you." Said Derek apologetically.

"Hm? Hey Derek, what's that near your feet?" Asked April.

"Huh?" Said Derek, he proceeds to look downward and sees a green gem like object. Derek then picks it up and observes it. The gem begins to glow brightly.

"What the!?" Asked Derek.

"You have fought well warrior." Said a mysterious voice. "Cait Sith was squandering the power invested in him, so now I shall invest my power unto you."

Derek's body is then swarmed with beams of electricity. The electricity however doesn't harm him surprisingly. A small explosion occurs and the room shakes.

"DEREK!" Yelled April. "Huh?"

The smoke clears, and Derek is shown to be absolutely fine, albeit a little weirded out.

"OK, now call me crazy, but did you happen to hear any other voice besides mine and yours?" Asked Derek. "Because I could of sworn I heard a voice before that little spectacle happened."

"No...What happened to your sword?" Asked April.

"Huh? WOAH!" Yelled Derek now looking at his sword. What was once along broadsword has now been shortened and curved slightly, it is shown also to be cackling with electricity.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder in this temple." Said Derek. "What happened to my sword!?"

"Wait a minute, electricity, and the sword is curved like that of an oxes horn. Could this...could this be the work of Noua Shax?" Asked April.

"Noua Shax? The Guardian of Thunder?" Asked Derek. He takes one last look at his new sword. "It wouldn't be completely out of the window, and if this is the power of one of the legendary Guardians, than things are only going to get more interesting from here on out."

"We can wonder about this type of thing later. We should head back and report to the archaeologists that we cleared out all the monsters...well, you cleared out most of them anyway." Said April.

"That last one I'm going to give you partial credit for. Can you walk?" Asked Derek.

"Barely." Said April.

Derek sheaths his new found sword and grabs April. The two of them then proceed to walk out of the room of the temple and eventually out back into the jungle.

"OK, first thing's first, we are definately getting that leg and hand of yours patched up." Said Derek.

"10 4 on that one." Said April. The two of them begin to walk into the jungle, soon disappearing into the dense plant life.

Author's Notes: And thus ends another chapter. Once again, sorry if anybody was confused about the shift from one group of characters to the next, and just a fair warning, I'm going to be doing it again next chapter. But I digress. Leave a comment, a review, no flames. Like if you enjoyed. I will see you next chapter. 


	6. Manor of The Dead!

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko and Takashi Fukushima. I do not own the series or characters in any way, please support the official release.

Manor of The Dead!

We are shown to be in a small woodland area, and rain is shown to be pounding down on the earth like bullets. The sky is pitch black, and lightning streaks across the clouds. Thunder is soon heard afterwards, echoing throughout the entire heavens as it usually does. We cut to a small cart being pulled by horses, and steering the horses is what seems to be a young man wearing a heavy black coat. He is shown with light brown hair, and green eyes, and also seems to be wearing glasses.

"How far are we to our destination?" Asked a voice from inside the cart.

The young man turns back and replies "Not to far, maybe a couple more miles, at most."

We go inside the cart, and see a young woman with long black hair, red eyes, and light brown skin. She is shown to be wearing a white kimono with a red outline. "I see...thank you."

"Anytime, m'lady." Said the young man. "Hyah!" He yelled, having the horses speed up their movement.

Sometime later, we cut to a large black manor at the end of the pathway. Lightning once again jets across the sky and thunder roars once more. "Woah there."  
Said the young man, now having the horses come to a complete stop. "M'lady, we're here."

"So I see." Said the young woman. She slowly exits the cart and takes a look of the manor. "So, this is it."

We cut to a flashback. We are now shown to be in some sort of office. The young woman is shown sitting down, and a hand comes from the shadow, laying down photos of the exact same manor.

"We have heard several reports of mysterious occurences taking place near the town of Kilimere. Many witnesses claim that this manor is the source of all the commotion." Said a male voice in the shadows.

"You believe it to be of some supernatural scale?" Asked the woman.

"Actually yes, several people who claimed to have been near the manor have heard strange noises that sound rather...unearthly, as they claim." Said the male voice. "Several lawmen have went into the house themselves, and have failed to come back out ever since."

"Noises? Like what?" Asked the woman.

"Moans, screams, some even said growling and roars." Said the voice.

"I see, very well, I'll go over there and check it out, see what I find." Said the woman.

"Your services are most appreciated, miss." Said the voice.

We cut back to the present. The woman is shown looking the manor over. She then proceeds to walk to the entrance. Before entering, she turns back.

"Wait here, I won't be long." Said the woman.

"Of course, m'lady." Said the driver.

The woman proceeds to enter the manor, and is soon met with a large dark lobby with a double stairwell.

"Yes. There is definately something evil lurking in this manor. I can sense it." Said the woman. Lightning flashes and thunder roars as she begins to walk further into the manor. She climbs the stairwell and eventually reaches the door on top. She enters through the door, entering a long dark hallway lined with red carpet.

The woman looks around, and pulls out some sort of rod from her kimono. The rod is for the most part wooden, with a large blue orb at the top of it. She moves slowly through the hallway, her eyes scanning every square inch of the hallway as she moves.

CRASH!

She quickly turns around, only to see an old vase on the floor, shattered to bits. She eases her guard, only to raise it again as she begins to hear another strange noise. A sort of droning noise which continues to grow louder, the droning then proceeds to become whispers.

"Join us." Said the whispers. They keep repeatedly saying that as she moves cautiously to the end of the hallway. She opens the door and the whispering stops. She enters what seems to be a small living room area with another stairwell. A drawer is shown along with a desk. On the desk seems to be a note.

The woman approaches the desk and picks up the note. It reads "To those who may find this note, this is a warning. Within this manor is a man of unspeakable evil, who kills people and uses their bodies all in the name of science. I have seen what this man is capable of, and what his intentions are.  
Even now while I write this, his work seems to be catching up to me, leave now while you still can, or else..."

"The note ends there." Said the woman.

Suddenly the drawer slams open and out comes a bloody body of a man. His neck is shown to be ripped open, and his eyes devoid of any life. He slowly begins to rise up. He looks dead strait into the woman's eyes and let's out a miserable moan.

The woman jumps back and aims the rod towards the now moving corpse. "FIRE!" Yelled the woman. From her rod escapes a small ball of flame. It hits the corpse, and it instantly begins to burn. The corpse let's out one last miserable moan before completely being converted into ash.

The woman takes a deep breath, and suddenly hears the handles on the door behind her beginning to move. From the other side of the door, we also hear more moans.

"Damn!" Yelled the woman. She quickly get's behind the desk and pushes it towards the door as fast as she can. A rotting hand breaks through the door, and as she suspected, more mangled corpse like creatures are shown on the other side.

"Join us!" Moaned the corpse like creatures.

"Where did all of these come from!?" She thought to herself. She quickly runs up the stairwell and enters through the doorway.

"How bizarre, why couldn't I sense them!?" The woman asked herself. She looks forward and sees another doorway. She goes through and enters what seems to be a living room like area. She walks with caution, almost as if expecting another corpse creature to appear from out of nowhere. She enters into a small room with another corpse laying down on a couch, holding something in his hand. The woman approaches with caution, and sees that the object in the corpse's hand is that of a key.

She takes the key, and the corpse simply just falls over, too dead to spring to life apparently.

"Where does this key lead to?" Thought the woman. "Don't tell me I have to go all the way back to where those things are."

Surely enough, she finds no other door in the room she's currently in. She quickly backtracks to the small room. Surprisingly, none of the corpse like creatures are still trying to get in. She runs down the stairs and quickly unblocks the door.

Upon entering the next room, she sees that all of the corpse creatures have fallen apart, not moving at all.

"In the name of science...obviously these things aren't what the person responsible for this had in mind." Thought the woman to herself.

She reaches the end of the hallway and enters back into the main lobby. She scans the area as thoroughly as possible. Surely enough in the left hand corner,  
there was a door she missed. She approaches the door, only to find that it's locked. She uses the key to unlock the door.

She enters into the next room, where a few more corpse like creatures are shown standing around. They take notice of her, and slowly creep towards her.

"FIRE!" Yelled the woman, launching a few fireball towards the moving corpses. They let out small screams upon being hit by the fireballs, and slowly but surely burn into ashes. She walks into the end of the hallway, but finds that there are no doors.

"What?" Asked the woman. "This only leads to a dead end, unless...FIRE!" Yelled the lady. She shoots another fireball, and the wall explodes revealing a long dark hallway. At the end is a door with a blue glow at the other side of the door. The lady walks up to the door, and casts Fire again, blowing the door down. At the other side of the door is a medium sized laboratory. On the cieling is shown to be a weird spherical machine releasing a beam of blue energy. The energy is shown being absorbed by a large hulking figure strapped down on an operation table. The figure is shown to also be rotting, and being held together by what seems to be stitches.

Whispers start to fill the room, even louder than they were originally. Only instead of saying things like "join us", they are more or less crying out in pain, crying out for help.

From the door, enters a short, fat, balding man wearing glasses. He is shown writing something down on the clipboard, he looks up and notices the woman, instantly dropping the clipboard.

"You...How did you..." Began the man.

"Who are you?" Asked the woman.

"Heh heh heh. I am soon to be the greatest scientific mind in the world." Said the man.

"So this is your operation? Killing people, harvesting their souls, and forcing them to be your slaves? You're a sick man!" Said the woman.

"I shouldn't even bother asking the question whether or not you met with the other failures, as that answer is completely obvious." Said the man.

"What is it you are trying to achieve here? Why are you messing with the laws of nature?" Asked the woman.

"So I can create a method which will bring an end to the source of all people's sorrow. I am trying to create a way to give living beings, eternal life!"  
Said the man.

"No mortal being can obtain eternal life. Let alone create it!" Said the woman. "Especially in this fashion!"

"I have almost perfected my method, my dear lady. What you see on this table before you, is my masterpiece!" Said the man.

"That abomination? You're more deranged than I initially thought." Said the woman.

"Say what you will, but this "abomination" as you like to call it, will be the first of many who will have the privilege of eternal life!" Said the man.

The machine stops working, and the creature on the table is now simmering with the blue energy.

"Ah, finally!" Said the man. "My masterpiece is now complete, behold girl, for what you see is the first of it's kind!" Said the man.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOAN!" Mumbled the abomination. The straps keeping it down break rather easily, and it rises off the table, and the whole room shakes as it's feet touch down on the floor.

"Yes, it's even more beautiful than I imagined." Said the man.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAN !" Yelled the abomination.

The woman get's her rod ready.

"You poor stupid girl, you wish to fight something that is immortal? Go my creation, show her that resistance is futile!" Said the man.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOAN!" Yelled the abomination, taking his attention to the man.

"What, what are you doing!?" Asked the man.

The abomination grabs him, and the combusts into a series of blue flames. The man is heard screaming his head off as the flames burn his body. The abomination then drops the man's body, which is now nothing more but a shriveled corpse.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOAN!" Moaned the abomination, who then turns it's attention towards the woman.

"For the sake of the souls this man has abused, I will destroy you!" Yelled the woman.

Author's notes: And so ends yet another chapter. I apologize if this chapter just seems to be all over the place, I plan on getting better when it comes to that certain problem. Will the woman succeed in her mission, probably. If you like this chapter, leave a comment or a review. See you next chapter. 


	7. The Manor's Fall!

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima. I do not own the series or characters in any way, please support the official release.

The Manor's Fall!

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAN!" Moaned the abomination once more. From it's hand it charges up a blue fireball. Whispers and small whimpers are heard as the fireball forms. The creature throws the fireball as loud shrieks overtake the room. The woman quickly dodges the fireball. She aims the rod at the abomination.

"FIRE!" Yelled the woman, who proceeds to launch a fireball of her own.

The blue aura disperses as the fireball hits, but the abomination in itself is undamaged.

"FIRE!" Yelled the woman again, launching another fireball towards the abomination.

The abomination moves to the side, dodging the fireball and quickly runs up to the woman. It lifts up one of it's fists and slams it down to where the woman is standing.

SLAM!

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOAN!" Moaned the abomination once more, on it's face is some sort of twisted miserable smile.

It lifts it's fist up, only to find that the woman isn't there anymore. The abomination looks around, wondering where she went.

"Hey you!" Yelled the woman from above.

The Abomination looks up. "GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAN!"

"FIRE!" Yelled the woman. She once again launches another fireball.

At that moment, the blue aura of souls engulfs the abomination, once again shielding it from the attack.

"FIRE!" Yelled the woman again. She shoots another fireball at the abomination, and it's left shoulder starts to go ablaze.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared the creature in what seems to be immense pain.

"There, that did it." Thought the woman to herself.

The creature once again engulfs itself in it's blue aura. The flames from the Fire spell diminish. It's shoulder however doesn't seem to heal.

"Well, I wasn't off when I thought that would work, but that aura of his isn't making things any easier. I have to think of something, and I need to think of something now, I'm running low on power." Thought the woman to herself.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOAN!" Moaned the creature angrilly. It soon jumps into the air.

"What?" Asked the woman.

The abomination starts to drop downwards towards the woman. The woman tries to jump away, but as soon as the abomination lands, the aura spreads out, knocking the woman into a wall.

"GAH!" Yelled the woman.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOAN!" Moaned the creature. The Abomination moves slowly towards the woman, it's right arm outstretched.

"Ugh." Said the woman trying to recover from the last attack. A large shadow engulfs and she looks up. "Gasp!"

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOAN!" Moaned the abomination, going in for the kill.

Suddenly, a knife like projectile is shown to penetrate the creature's left shoulder. The Abomination looks, wondering what it is. The knife then proceeds to explode. The creature falls to the side, away from the woman.

"It seems like you could use some help, m'lady." Said the wagon driver.

"Daniel!" Said the woman. She quickly get's up and runs over to him.

"You really should be more careful, it's a good thing I always come in the nick of time." Said the driver, now known as Daniel.

"Thank you. Now then, let's get back to work." Said the woman.

The Abomination get's back up on it's feet, the entire left arm now completely blown off. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!" Yelled the creature in pain and anger.

"You might want to take this before engaging in combat again." Said Daniel. Daniel hands over what seems to be a carrot.

"Thank you." Said the woman, who proceeds to eat the carrot.

The Abomination once again sorrounds itself in a blue aura and jumps towards them.

"Move back!" Said the woman.

The two quickly back away from the spot. The Abomination lands and the aura spreads out, damaging that immediate area.

The woman aims her rod at the abomination.

"I'm going all out on this one!" Said the woman. "FIRE!"

Large amounts of heat begins to fill the room, and a fireball is shown to be growing way larger than any of the previous ones.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOAN!" Moaned the creature, once again sorrounding itself in a blue aura.

"HRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled the woman, now releasing the fireball towards the creature. It makes contact and proceeds to explode.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled the creature, now engulfed in flames. Souls begin to escape from it's body as it desperately tries to put the flames out. The creature crashes into multiple obstacles around the room. It looks towards Daniel's and the woman's direction and once again proceeds to jump towards them. Before it can impact the ground however, the flames burn out completely,  
leaving nothing more but a pile of ashes.

"Well then, I suppose that's yet another successful mission under your mantle?" Asked Daniel.

"We're not done yet." Said the woman.

She points upwards, and the souls are shown to be flying around erratically. Whispers and screams fill up the room rather quickly. The stone walls, from the looks of things, begin to degrade and crack.

"So that's what they're doing." Said the woman. "If that's the case, we should leave, now!"

"Can you walk?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes, come on, we need to get out!" Said the woman.

The two run down the hallway, which also begins to degrade, the two leave and see that pretty much everything in the lobby is falling apart. The two exit the manor, and quickly enter the wagon.

"HYAH!" Yelled Daniel, whipping the horses. "Move, now!"

"Neigh!" Neighed the two horses, the two of them begin to rapidly gallop away from the manor.

We are then shown the manor, which soon begins to leak out souls like crazy. White lines of light fly out of the house, and it goes up in an explosion of blue fire. Whispers, whimpers, and screams, with some laughter is heard as more and more souls fly upwards into the heavens.

"How much unrest was in that manor!" Asked Daniel, shocked by the abundance of souls flying upward into the sky.

"Who knows." Said the woman. "All I know is that now they can rest peacefully, along with everyone residing in Kilimere."

"Speaking of which, we should probably see if there is still an inn open at this hour." Said Daniel.

"Right." Said the woman.

The two ride on off into the darkness, soon disappearing from sight.

The next day.

"Ah, so the mission regarding the manor has been completed. Excellent work as always." Said the man in silouette.

"There were a few close calls. If Daniel hadn't interfered, I wouldn't be here talking to you." Said the woman.

"That would of been quite a tragedy for sure." Said the shadowy figure. "The important thing is you're alive, and that Kilimere won't have any more problems concerning the supernatural."

The man begins to shuffle a little bit, and he soon hands over a medium sized bag, no doubt full of money.

"5000 Gella, your payment, miss Marina." Said the man in silouette.

"Thank you sir." Said the woman, now known as Marina.

"We're done here. Until I need you again. Dismissed." Said the shadowy man.

She bows to the shadowy man and leaves.

As soon as the door shuts, a ringing is soon heard. The shadowy man soon answers.

"Yes?" Said the shadowy man.

"Your report." Sounded a familiar voice.

"Ah yes, I just got through with checking out that Marina person I was telling you about. She managed to..." Said the shadowy man.

"Forget about her, did you get what I sent you there for?" Asked the voice.

"Unfortunately, no. Guess these idiot exorcists don't have it." Said the shadowy figure.

"Guuuuuh! Are you sure?" Asked the voice.

"Boss, unless I pull some sort of secret switch which opens up a secret passage somewhere, I have checked every square inch of this damn place!" Said the shadowy man.

"Hm. They must have it somewhere around there, I'm sure of it." Said the voice.

"Do you want me to keep searching boss?" Asked the shadowy man.

"No, we'll come back for it later. Right now I need you to head back to headquarters immediately. I'll send Lilith to come pick you up." Said the voice.

"Very well then boss, Jethro out." Said the shadowy man. He stands up and loosens his hair abit. He steps back into the light, and it is indeed revealed to be Jethro, spiked red hair and all.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. What could that man want this time?" Asked Jethro to himself. He walks out the door, whistling some sort of sinister tune, twirling his handy pistol around.

We are soon met with an empty office, with a blinking light, that eventually burns out.

Author's Notes: And that is the last time I'll be introducing new characters. All of the main characters have been introduced, so that means it's time to move the plot forward. What could Jethro and his boss be looking for, we'll have to wait and see. If you like this story, leave a favorite. I'd love to read your comments and your reviews, as long as they aren't flames. See you next chapter. 


	8. Reports

Disclaimer: "Wild Arms" is owned by Media Vision, Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima. I don't own the series or characters in any way, please support the official release.

Reports.

"You poor insufferable fool!" Yelled Samuel. "Why did you murder the wanker and his wife!?"

"You said to spy on those poachers, and well, obviously there couldn't of been two of the same. As for his wife, she was a witness." Said the man in green armor.

"Do you realize what you've done? You potentially attracted attention to both yourself and to us!" Said Samuel, with both anger and with a hint of a matter of fact tone.

"So what? What are a few miserable poachers compared to the likes of us." Said the green armored man.

"Well, Desmond, in your report, you said that only a few of these quote unquote "poachers" could take down a full grown Behemasaur with relative ease.  
A whole squadron of them could easily take out all 6 of us, which is why I'm upset that you recklessly slashed away, potentially giving your position away!" Said Samuel. Samuel facepalms and begins to rub his temples.

"Well, it's not my fault that this armor has an impulse to kill every once in a while." Said Desmond, with a matter of fact tone.

"Your enhancements aren't an excuse for lack of self control!" Said Samuel.

"Heh heh heh." Laughed Desmond.

At that moment, Jethro walks in through the door.

"Ah, Jethro. What do you have to report?" Asked Samuel.

"The..." Began Jethro.

"That doesn't have anything over that witch you keep prattling on about." Said Samuel.

"I searched far and wide in that guild, not a single Blazing Soul was found though." Said Jethro.

"Impossible! Are you absolutely sure?" Asked Samuel.

Jethro simply nods his head.

"Unbelievable. A magic guild of all things doesn't have a single Blazing Soul. Unbelievable. Are you sure you looked everywhere Jethro?" Asked Samuel again.

"Boss, unless there was some secret switch laid out somewhere, revealing some sort of secret passage, I checked every single square inch of that building."  
Said Jethro.

Samuel takes out some sort of circlet. The circlet glows a shining red. Jethro begins to shake uncontrollably and groan in pain.

"I don't like that tone of voice, Jethro. You seem to be forgetting whose in charge of this operation. The only reason why you carry that Arm of yours, let alone live is because of this delightful little trinket. If you want to live a little longer, I suggest you show me just a little bit more respect. Do I make myself clear, Jethro?" Said Samuel, both calmly and menacingly.

"Urrrrrrrrrgh. Yes...Sir!" Moaned Jethro.

Jethro puts the circlet back in some drawer, and Jethro drops down to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You two seem to not get the situation at hand here. If this operation is to go accordingly, we need to find as many of those Blazing Souls as possible. I had the same talk with Zoriath, Alexia, and Lilith earlier." Said Samuel.

"Glad to hear we're not the only ones having trouble." Said Desmond.

"All of you are going to be in even deeper trouble if results don't start to present themselves!" Said Samuel. "Jethro."

"Yes sir?" Asked Jethro, still breathing heavily slightly.

"Seeing how that guild of witches doesn't seem to possess a Blazing Soul, continue your search in some other area in that particular region." Said Samuel.

"Considering if there is any." Said Jethro.

"And what about me sir?" Asked Desmond.

"If these poachers are as much of a problem as you say they are, then I want them taken care of immediately!" Said Samuel. "Here's the key to the lab, take any Bio Sin you think can do the job."

"Why can't I just slice and dice them?" Asked Desmond.

"Because quite frankly, after that last stunt you pulled, we can't afford you to almost mess up our obscurity again!" Said Samuel. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Said both Jethro and Desmond. The two of them open the door and leave, closing it behind them.

"Sigh" Sighed Samuel. "All of this trouble, the five of them are usually much more competant than this. But still, there's always some sort of setback, and in the end, it will all be worth it." Thought Samuel to himself.

We cut to a large dark den. In the shadows looms a giant. The darkness obscures pretty much all the details, but we soon move to the head of the giant, and we see a single red eye, glowing menacingly.

Meanwhile.

David is shown shaking his head, as is Fred. All of the other workers behind them are shown with looks of shock and disbelief.

The scene laid before them is indeed very graphic. Blood is shown to be splattered all across the walls and floor. There are large gashes all across some parts of the wall. Tapestry is shown to be ripped, curtains utterly ruined, and on the floor, we are shown the body of both a man and a woman. The man is shown wearing a light brown uniform, similar to that of an old fashioned sheriff, he is shown to have a brown moustache, and short brown hair. Across his body are large, thin slash marks, bleeding rather slowly. The woman is shown to be wearing a white and blue dress, and is shown to have long black hair. We see no details on her face, as it is shown hugging the bloody floor. There are no slash marks like on the man, but rather two small holes through her torso.  
Blood stains shown to have stained the back of her upper body.

A man approaches the two bodies, looks down and shakes his head. He then approaches both David and Fred.

"Who could of done this?" Asked the man.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said David.

"There is no way a monster did this." Said Fred.

"No man or woman I know is capable of doing this type of damage." Said David.

"Especially to this scale." Said the man. "But at the same time, the wounds on their bodies seem to be too neat to come from any monster."

"How bizarre." Said Fred. "How long have they been dead."

"Based on the conditions of the wounds, and the condition of the blood, not to mention the smell, they've pretty much been dead for the past month." Said the man.

"A whole month!" Said David.

"We were none the wiser." Said Fred.

"So, who was that man that we've been reporting to for the past month?" Asked one of the workers.

"A good question." Said David. "Now that you mention it, we haven't seen him since that night all the monsters attacked."

"So, not an hour into the investigation, and we already have a prime suspect." Said Fred.

"He probably knew that we'd find out sometime after this, therefore bolted when he had the chance." Said David.

"Shit, at this point and time, he could be at the other side of the countryside by now. Maybe even farther." Said Fred.

"Don't worry, scum bags like him don't get away with this type of stuff for long. I'll just have the department put out a warrant and bounty on his head."  
Said the man. "Now, you said he looked exactly like your boss?"

"Yeah." Said David.

The man simply nods his head. "Have a good day gentlemen."

The man walks off. One by one, the workers go, leaving the scene behind them. Fred and David look back at both their boss' and his wife's bodies.

"They didn't deserve to be chopped up like pigs." Said David.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Said Fred. "Let's just get out of here, and let the people from the funeral home claim the bodies."

"Right." Said David.

The two of them leave, and a whole team of people go into the house, and proceed with their business.

We cut to Noel, jumping around, dodging some sort of red spiked ball. The spiked ball crashes into a tree, and unravels, revealing itself to be some sort of anteater like creature. It lashes out it's tongue, which rapidly fluctuates. On both of it's hands are two razor sharp claws. It makes some sort of hissing noise and once again goes on the offensive. Noel dodges the attack. It uncurls, and lashes towards him with it's claws out. Noel lashes towards the monster also.

"HYAH!" Yelled Noel.

SLASH!

Noel and the antearter creature land on opposite ends, their backs facing each other. A few moments pass by, and the anteater creature falls forward, dead.

Noel places the sword back in it's holder as the monster's corpse spontaneously combusts.

"Sigh." Sighed Noel, he then notices Fred and David walking towards him.

"You seemed to make a full recovery." Commented David.

"Yeah." Said Noel. "So, what's up with the boss man, is he OK?"

"That's what we're here to talk about. Joshua's dead Noel." Said Fred.

"What!?" Asked Noel.

"Yup. Both him and his wife." Said David.

"For how long?" Asked Noel, now clearly shocked at the revelation.

"A month." Said David.

"Who could of done this." Asked Noel.

"We don't know. Whoever, or whatever it was though, won't get away with it." Said Fred. "The sheriff is already putting out a warrant and bounty now as we speak. We told him he looked exactly like our boss, with scars under his eyes for a description."

"How long do you suppose that will take?" Asked Noel.

"If we had any idea, we'd tell you." Said David. "Don't worry about it, that scumbag will be caught, I just know it."

"I suppose. Still though, that man and his wife didn't deserve to be murdered." Said Noel.

"Joshua was a good man, his wife a good woman. They will be sorely missed." Said David.

"Just don't worry about it too much, things will return to normal, and we'll be back to doing our usual routine." Said Fred.

"Yeah." Said Noel.

"Come on, there is still work to be done. The men could really use some help taking down some of the monsters spotted on the western part of the forest."  
Said David, taking out his crossbow.

"Right!" Said Noel. The three of them soon run off west.

Some time later, we are shown to be back at Noel's house. Noel is shown to be laying down on his bed, staring at the cieling.

"Who could of done it?" Thought Noel to himself. He sighs. "I shouldn't lose sleep over it."

He shuts his eyes, and turns his body into a comfortable position. We see the outside of the house again, and here the howling of a wolf.

Author's Notes: Well, here's Chapter 8 for you, I do sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading it. Leave a comment or a review, if you like, and have a good day, night, afternoon, whenever you read this. See you next chapter! 


End file.
